


A man after midnight

by Mahtisninjatipu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, Girls' Night Out, Hangover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahtisninjatipu/pseuds/Mahtisninjatipu
Summary: It had became a tradition at the BAU. The Thursday nights would be a girls' night out if there were no cases needing to be solved. You and the rest of the team's girls head out to a club to have fun!





	1. Chapter 1

You applied the lipgloss lastly and stepped further from the mirror to take a better look of yourself and you heard a knock on the door. You checked your phone to see the time.

"Oh my god it's almost eight!" You said yourself as you realised it was Penelope on the door as she had promised to drive you to the club.You always went there on Thursday nights if not working on case.

 

You rushed to open the door in your cozy pants and dirty t-shirt as you hadn't dressed up yet. You open the door and it was not only Garcia but also Morgan. Ready to go to a party.

"Honey please don't tell me you are ready right away" she said and you chuckled.

"Sorry I'm running late. My nap lasted longer than expected. Yellow, red or a purple dress?" You asked and let them inside.

"Y/N you look good in every one of those" she said and sat down on your couch. "Red it is then!" You said and hurried into your bedroom openin your hair which had been put in a messy bun.

"Oh and yeah Morgan's gonna give us ride to the-" Garcia said but stopped in a mid sentence as you came out of your room in a simple red cocktail dress. "Y/N you look amazing!" She practically screamed and Morgan whistled.

"Thank you Pen! Would you like to help with the zip?" You asked and looked yourself in the mirror. Your hair flowed free curly from being in a bun so long. Little messy but it would end up messier in the club anyways. As Garcia had zipped you up, you took your small club purse and slipped shiny red heels on. You opened the door and everyone went out.You lastly as you checked your keys and turned off the light and shut the door behind you. It took like twenty minutes to drive to the club.

 

* * *

 

 

At the club you met with JJ and Emily. Garcia insisted that now that you had a cameraman that they'd take a picture to be posted to her Instagram page later alongside some drunk photos which no question would be taken this night as you hadn't had a chance to go out all together due to work and other stuff.

The club was loud and you insisted paying the first round to your girls. You decided to start off with some champagne to celebrate. Celebrating had become their thing. They would celebrate for every little good thing that happened to cope with the stress from working.

As you had drunk the second glass it was time to dance. You and the girls headed to the dance floor and it wouldn't take even a one song as the guys were already trying to hit on you. You politely turned them down lauhging and giggling.

 

Few songs had gone by when you headed back to the bar to order your second drink. As you were ordering a man came next to you. He bumped into you probably on purpose. "Oh sorry I didn't notice you! I'm Harry by the way. Would you like a drink?" The man, Harry, asked. "I'm Y/N. And I just ordered thanks" you said as you got your drink and were started to open your ourse to get your card. "Well then let me pay at least" he said and handed some cash to the bartender. You giggled a little. "What do you do to pay your bills?" I started the conversation...

 

 

Just as Emily had alerted JJ and Penelope that Y/N was missing you pushed yourself through the crowd to get to you girls with two drinks in you hand.

"Who is feeling like a..... I guess I missed the name of this but it smelles great" you said and sniffed the drink as Emily took the glass from you.

"Well. How was he? Did he impress you with his money as he bought you a drink when you clearly have one already?" JJ asked and sipped her drink.

"He was not really my type" I answered and laughed. _Why wouldn't there be any smart men around in bars_. Only jsut these annoying and drunk young men. You suddenly thought your long time but a secret crush on Dr. Spencer Reid.

He was very clever and you guessed it didn't do any harm that he pleased your eyes with his messy brown hair and somewhat sad eyes. You must have blushed because now you heard Emily laugh.. a lot.

And she weren't the laughing kind of drunk as you were.

"Is it possible that your type is... a white male, tall and slim, brown hair, a walking encyclopedia?" She said and you felt your face burn.

"Y/N has a crush on Spencer!" Penelope started teasing you enjoying the situation maybe little too much.

"Okay yeah I do but it's a secret! We are colleagues and he probably doesn't even like me!" I said and the girls started to giggle.

 

 

The new song started and you wooed as you recognized the ABBA's Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! You headed to the dance floor.

As you danced your heart out a guy came to dance with you. He tried to talk to you but you were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear him and he soon quit trying. Thinking about Spencer and hoping that the girls wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning so you wouldn't have to get to hear about this in work.

 

But of course they remembered. And wouldn't let you forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day is here too soon! And so is your headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that as I have never stepped on the land called America I lack some general knowledge as at which times the clubs close and stuff.
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments and suggestions on the last chapter! Not sure where this fanfic is taking us as I have many ideas and do not know which ones I wanna include in this story. If you have any prompts feel free to ask and I'll do my best

You sat down to your desk. Everything was way too bright and loud. Why did you have to drink that much. Normally you wouldn't have been hangover after girls' night but this had probably something to do with that you had stayed at the club until 4am.

JJ had left early and others had probably been able to sleep as soon as they got home but not you. You had stayed up until six thinking about Spence. When your alarm had went off at seven you had had sleep just about an hour. You had still been little tipsy and hadn't bothered to put any makeup on. Just wiped off the mess that was left from last night and changed into some formal clothes. After that you had put your hair up into a ponytail and showed it the thing you call a hairbrush. You had grabbed your gobag just in case.

As you hurried outside into the coldness of the air you had realized you hadn't taken your coat but you didn't have time to go and get it and get cup of coffee on your way as it took about 40minutes with the bus to the FBI building you and your team worked in.

When you arrived to the bus stop you had just enough time to get some coffee from the near by coffee shop which i had been going every morning to grab your morning coffee when you first moved into the town andhadn't own a car or a coffee maker. The coffee shop was just around the corner from the bus stop and as you walked in you relaxed immediately. It was cozy, warm and it smelled like coffee and baked goodies. And you were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Long time no see Y/N! How's it going?" A short old man greeted me happily. He was the owner of this place. Most of the times you had been there you he was working alone but you knew he had two adult sons which sometimes helped his father.

"Hello Carlos. Umm.. Do you have anything you would call _I only slept an hour and still might be a little tipsy but I'm needed at the work my mind working on it's full capacity_?" you asked and looked at the list of hot drinks written to the walls and noticed there hadn't been any changes to it in the past two years.

"Well. For you there definently is!" He said and started making the coffee.

You got lost in your thoughts as soon as he ended his sentence. Had it really been two years. No. You stopped coming to here two years ago when you got your car and that was when you had been working almost twelve months at the BAU. It would soon be three years. In like three weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

_You remembered the first day at work. It had started with you rushing through your stuff and wanted to make the best first impression ever possible. You had gone sleep early the night before just so you could wake up at 5am and ended up being too early ready. It had been early March so it had been still quite cold outside. Of course then you had had your jacket but you had been an hour and a half early at yoyr bus stop so you had wandered into this very coffee shop. Sat there waiting and talking to Carlos about how nervous you'd been about your new job and how you'd just moved nto the town and almost missed your bus that morning. As you had arrived to the buolding you had went to the info asking where to find SSA Hotchner as you were supposed to meet him in twenty minutes. You had been given a visitor pass that allowed you to temporary use the elevator. You were told that giving you the actual pass would take two days and then you were told to go to the sixth floor and turn left as you stepped out of the lift. You had found your way into Hotchner's office as he wanted to meet me before the team to tell me the principles. He had been interrupted by a blonde girl which I now knew as JJ. There was a case and we had gobe to the conference room. I had prepared how you'd have introduced yourself and everything but in the conference room you had just the time to tell your name and catch the other agents' names and then all of you had dived into the case.The case went well and you'd realized that you had been nervous for no reason at all._

 

* * *

 

 

You had been so on autopilot while in your thoughts that you had got your coffee, paid, jumped into a bus and were now missing your stop. You jumped from your seat and quickly walked out of the bus slipping thourgh a closing door. Well that was close.

You walked your usual route to your desk and sat down. The room was quiet. Finally some peace and quiet as my hangover had started. You buried your face in your arms and felt like falling asleep even though you had drank almost all your coffee which was huge and had tasted like it had few extra shots of espresso.

 

 

You must have fallen asleep because suddenly you heard snickering. You raised your head a little and realised that there were people in this room. Most of your team were there you couldn't see Spencer, Aaron or Dave anywhere. The snickering came from Emily's desk.

"Well you definitely had fun last night!" Morgan said with a wide smile. He was on his phone. _Oh god! Penelopes instagram!_ Of course Morgan followed her.

You picked your phone up and opened it. Instagram took a little long time to load up but it didn't surprise you as there were usually very bad internet connection as you were convinced that Garcia's computer stole all the wifi signals from everybody else.

When you got Garcia's profile open. You opened the newest post and realised there were multiple pictures in the post. Damn you instagram and your new updates. The pictures took little time to load so you read the caption.

"These are my saviours. Heroes that show up I need some excitement in my life!! #girlpower #notallherouswearscapes #someofthemwearheelsandstillkickass #firsttimeclubbinginalongtime #timetogetsomeaction" @pennytechgenious had written.

The pictures loaded up and the first picture was the one Morgan had taken.Then there were a picture of Emily posing with a champange bottle.Then one were you and JJ taking shots arms crossed. A picture of you at the bar laughing the guy who had just paid my drink. Next picture was a perfectly timed photo where Emily had been bumped into and was spilling her drink over the one who took the picture. The next one had Garcia drying her dress' hem under the hand dryer in the girl's toilets. There were two blurry pictures which had probably Garcia and JJ dancing in it you couldn't really make anything out of it. The last picture was a selfie, all of you smiling and looking messy and very very drunk.

As you liked the posted and commented some laughing emojis you noticed Spencer had arrived. You felt your cheeks blush but before Spence would see you were blocked by Garcia. She held a pink photo album in her hands which read _"This is the reason we're all single."_ Which had been made out of characters cut out of probably newspaper. Under the first text she had added a new text _"except JJ but she still approves this album"_ and you chuckled a little which made your head hurt.

"Y/N pls tell me you have something to add into this" Penelope said well knowing that I would but I wouldn't wanna do it in front of Reid.

"Well. You remember the guy I talked at the bar?" I started as Garcia sat down and opened a new page.

"Yeah the brown haired guy. Kinda tall" she said excited and just loud enough to everybody hear.

"I thought you liked brown haired guys what was his downside?" Emily asked stirring her tea and sipping it a little making an eye contact with me.

"Well he was at least ten years older than me. And married. And at least one child" I explained. This was the thing I enjoyed when guys came hitting me at the bars. You could profile them and exercise your brains to work under the influence of alcohol. Even though you only drank when you were off duty but you never knew when the phone would ring. You noticed Morgan paying extra attention to your conversation and you noticed that Spencer was also kinda listening as he had his book open but it took him at least three minutes to read one page.

"Hey wasn't that the same guy who bought you a drink even though you already had one?" JJ asked from the other side of the room loud and clear.

"Well he definitely wasn't genious!" Garcia pointed out and you were almost sure you saw slight blush rise on Spencer's cheeks.

"How ever I must have wronged you with something I did I'm sure I do not deserve this" you said quietly.

"You don't deserve what?" Hotch asked behind you and you jumped.

"Hangover. Don't worry I can still work" you said but Hotch didn't seem convinced. "I was just gonna go and grab coffees from the cafe just downstairs with Garcia" you quickly added and got up pulling Penelope with you.

"Actually I just need to talk to Garcia quick. Take Reid with you" Hotch said and now Spencer raised his head from the book you were pretty sure he hadn't been reading at all this morning. But how would you know it's just that you are only a profiler. You smiled by yourself.

"Come on Spence!" You said and got your wallet and phone. He closed his book and got up grabbing his coat. You walked to the elevator which was already on you floor so it opened instantly. You two stepped inside and Spencer chose the floor. Instead of choosing the third floor where the cafeteria was he chose the first floor. You leaned to the elevator wall and closed your eyes to enjoy the silence.

Too soon the elevator stopped and you had to go to the loud lobby. You followed Spencer outside and gasped when you remembered how cold it was in Quantico in February. You crossed your arms to warm yourself and noticed Spencer lending his coat to you.

"Y/N here!" He said and gently wrapped his coat around you. You blushed and nodded.

"Thanks! Where are we going?"

"You will only get burnt coffee from that cafeteria. I know a place near by with a lot better coffee" he said smiling awkwardly.

"Is there anything you don't know" You said your voice full of sarcasm but woth the smile on your face and let him show you the way.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to the coffee shop took 15minutes alltogether but it was enough to start snowing so when you got back to the BAU you both had snowflakes in your hair. With you carrying half of the coffees and Spencer the other half you couldn't give him back his coat until you had put the coffees down on the conference room where the rest of the team was already going through the case.

You felt all of their eyes on you as you sat down sipping your coffee. Trying to focus on the case. You felt your phone buzz repeatedly and opened it. It was a picture from Penelope he must have secretly taken as you had come in. It was you wearing Spencer's coat and watching him cheeks red. It had a message attatched to it.

 

"You would look cute together"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team goes out to celebrate you being part of the BAU team for three years

* * *

 

It had been few weeks since the girl's night you had it was almost precisely three years since you had started at the BAU. You walked to your desk and were greeted by everyone.

"Y/N!" Penelope came rushing to you. "It is your three year anniversary today! Here I made this for you" She handed you a cupcake and you awed.

"Garcia you wouldn't have to!" You said as you took the cupcake she offered. It was covered in your favourite coloured frosting and it had sprinkles on it. "Thank you!"

"So I was thinking that maybe we should go out and celebrate it today! Let's take everyone with us" She said excited. "We should go to eat somewhere nice and there's a nice bar that I know you'd like and we should-" She was interrupted by JJ.

"We have a case.  Everyone in the conference room in five. Where's Morgan?" She asked as Morgan was sometimes a little late. "I'll text him!" she said walking off with a pile of case folders and somehow managed to get her phone out of her pocket.

"Well we have to get this case solved first. Maybe if you flew with us we could go and celebrate before we leave where ever we'll fly today" You said gathering your stuff into one pile and got up. "And thanks for the cupcake Garcia" As you went to put your stuff in the conference room what you didn't see was Garcia turning around and Spencer mouthing her a Thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

Your team had to flew into Los Angeles. You hadn't packed anything nice but you were sure that somewhere in LA you could go and find yourself a dress. And you did. It was formal but flowy dress with off shoulder leaves. You had get a light tan while working outside in LA and the dress' colour brought it out. It was a warm yellow dress with a little flower print going around the hem. It fit perfectly on your body. And the perfect part of it was that it had pockets. It was a miracle actually. Even as you had pocket's you took your little purse with you. You paired the dress with white heels and pearl necklace and earrings. Your hair was half up half down and you looked stunning. As always you didn't have heavy makeup on. Just a little concealer to hide your dark circles under your eyes, mascara and red lipstick. As you left your hotel room you snatched your light jacket with you and closed the door. Garcia said you'd meet at the hotel lobby with the team at six and it was five minutes past. You took the elevator and made your way into the lobby.

Garcia had probably informed everyone to bring their good clothes and hey also looked stunning. As they noticed you they just stared in a stunned awe. You felt yourself blush. It was quite normal that when you were going out that people stared but these were your team members. At the same time you realised this was the first time Hotch, Rossi and Spencer had ever seen you dressed up so neatly. You never bothered to put on makeup when at work maybe to cover a pimple or two here and there but really you enjoyed you could turn up in work au naturel.  Your eyes met with Spencer's for a second. He turned his gaze away quickly. You thought it was weird but you soon brushed that away. He was sometimes nervous in a situations he'd never been before and this was probably one of them.

Your team headed to the restaurant where you had a table under Morgan's name. As you got your drinks and were waiting for the food to arrived Garcia wanted to give a speech. She started it with mentioning some of the other dinners your team had had in celebration reminding everyone why they were here. "Because some of us don't have the memory of Reid and might as well forget" You smiled happily enjoying all of it.  She then continued to tell us how she'd talked to you first time. She told some of the best stories and most embarrassing stories about you in the BAU covering the three years you'd been working there. "Reid pass me the numbers. How many cases we've solved around three years?"

"Well we work roughly a one case per week. So in three years we'd solved something around... 150 as we haven't really solved all our cases" He said quickly.

"So in conclusion. Three years and 150 solved case later I'm still happy to say that I love you chose to work with! And I'm not a profiler but I can promise you that these guys all agree!" She said and raised her glass and you all followed after with your glasses more or less full. "May Y/N be with us with many years to come!" Garcia said and you smiled brightly. You took a sip of your half empty wine glass. Before anyone else got a chance to give a speech your food arrived and as you all were hungry you dived right in.

 

* * *

 

 

After you all had finished and paid. You were all ready to pay but the team had decided that they'd pay it. It was so nice for them. If you hadn't known them so long and closely you would have been worried that you didn't have the money but you were practically a one big family so you just smiled. Hotch and Rossi excused themselves so that you young people wouldn't have to worry about them in the bar later and they really needed some sleep. So it was just you, the girls, Derek and Spencer. You ordered an uber and when the driver arrived you asked him where would be a nice place to go.  He drove you all to this club which had people standing around it waiting for taxis or friends. Your friends paid your part of the ride.

"Please none of you pay any of my drinks. I can't just let you everything tonight" You said as you walked to the door of the club. The music wasn't too loud and you paid yourself in. As you waited your friends to arrive you were already asked to dance but you shook your head. As the guy left you your friends gathered around you. You saw some guys look Morgan angrily as they saw him as a threat. You laughed a little you had once before been in a club and Morgan had told you that some guy had once wanted to fight him because the guy had thought that Morgan was the reason the girl he had tried to pick up hadn't fallen for him. Every man in the club must've seen Morgan as a threat and it didn't help that he was surrounded by girls. And Spencer. You went to buy something to drink and went to find somewhere to go and sit.

 

 

 

Little later on the same night when the girls had gone to get a new round it was just Morgan and Reid in their table.

"What is it pretty boy?" Morgan asked Spencer. He had been extra quiet all night and now Morgan noticed he had been looking Y/N all the time. "Is it Y/N? You like her!"

"Well yeah of course I do. Have been for a long time. Tonight when I saw her I just realised she could never like me the same way" He said.

"Hey! What are you talking about? You are the most exciting guy in this whole place. After me of course" Derek said and Spencer smiled a little awkwardly.

"I thought I never would be jealous type but now every time anyone walks up to her I it feels awful" Spencer said. "And she is constantly been hit on!"

"Okay I thought you were one of our best profilers but how can you not see it. Every time one of those guys come up to her she sends them away.  Look at that guy. He goes to her. Says something. She laughs yes but then she turns her back to them" Derek said as Y/N did all of that. After Y/N had turned his back to him the guy definitely didn't like it but left. "See you have nothing to worry about! Also she likes you the same way you like her so there's that"

"What?!" Spencer said and chocked on his drink which he had just took a sip.

"Seriously how are you both so blind. I have to admit that I wasn't so sure until three weeks ago when the girls started teasing Y/N. You totally missed that. And she doesn't seem to notice how you are always looking at her with those love eyes of yours" Morgan said and emptied the beer glass of his. "Go ask her to dance!"

 

 

Both of the boys turned where they saw you lastly but you had just left to go outside. A club could be too much sometimes so you had decided to get some air. Outside on the parking lot which was dimly lit you spotted few people smoking and one of the youngest girls was throwing up probably her first times drinking.  Maybe you were too adult to go clubbing you thought as some guy came towards you.

"I'm not interested whatever is that you might think I want" You said and turned to move away but the guy grabbed your wrist. Without hesitation you spun him around and pinned his hand to his back. The boy gasped.

"I'm sorry!!" He said as you let his had  go. He quickly ran from the scene.

You breathed in and out slowly closing your eyes.

"Are you okay?" You heard a familiar voice behind you. It was Spencer. "JJ and Emily said you came here to get some air... Well they said fresh air but I don't know if this can be counted into that category"

You laughed a little. "No I'm just a little tired. Maybe I'm too old for clubbing"

"I can stay with you her... That is if you want. If you want to be alone that's also okay but I just thought that maybe you would want some company" He said rambling a little. Normally he didn't ramble around you or speaking to you.

"Yeah that'd be nice" you said Spencer standing just next to you. you pressed your head onto Spencer's chest and closed your eyes. "I love you Spencer" slipped from your lips and you tensed a little realising what you had just said.

"I love you too Y/N" He said carefully not that he was unsure if he did but because it heard so surreal to say those words out loud.

 

He wrapped his arm around you. You just stood there few moments until you felt shiver going through your back.

"Maybe we should go back inside" You said moving away from Spencer and he nodded. He led you back inside and you stepped in. It was quite late and you heard a slow song play. You saw Morgan and Garcia dancing together and Emily and JJ standing next to a bar. You walked to them sure that Spencer followed you that you didn't bothered to check. JJ handed you a drink and you took it smiling. Nobody said anything but it wasn't needed.

You were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love to hear your thoughts and if you have any ideas you'd wanna see pls let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It'll take sometime for me to post a new chapter as I am working on one other long fanfiction and I'm in the middle of moving! 
> 
> I would still love to read your comments and thoughts about this! If you have any ideas for this or what you's like to read please let me know! :)


End file.
